


(Every Son Quotes His Father;) In Words and In Deeds

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [111]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Communication, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Scientia to the Rescue, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Cid Sophiar, Parent Cor Leonis, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Ignis Scientia, Relapsing, Sad Prompto Argentum, Support, Unconditional Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ignis knew.Ignis could always tell when something was bothering Prompto. His fiance was becoming withdrawn, he wasn’t actively going out of his way to see either of his dads or Cerberus nor was he spending time with anyone that wasn’t him. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the most troubling thing. What was troubling Ignis was that they were getting through food a lot slower then they should be. Alarm bells immediately started to ring in the advisor’s head but after Prom denies everything after trying to talk about this delicately, Ignis feels he has no choice but to ask for help.That is when he goes visits Prom's dad, Cor, to help him get to bottom of this.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Ignis Scientia, Minor Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	(Every Son Quotes His Father;) In Words and In Deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoStarLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/gifts).



> Here you go WhoStarLocked! Finally written for you! Only took what 6 months XD 
> 
> Anyway, a little angsty one here but it's good old father/son bonding fic, with trigger warnings. Cause it gets a little heavy. 
> 
> TW:  
> Eating disorders  
> Past Alcoholism/Abuse
> 
> Titled is a quote from Terri Guilemets
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ignis knew. 

Ignis could always tell when something was bothering Prompto. It was clear as what the dawn would be when it finally rose. His fiance was becoming withdrawn, he wasn’t actively going out of his way to see either of his dads or Cerberus nor was he spending time with anyone that wasn’t him. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the most troubling thing. What was troubling Ignis was that they were getting through food a lot slower then they should be. Alarm bells immediately started to ring in the advisor’s head but instead of panicking and accusing Prom of not eating again, he approached the situation as delicately as he could. After all, his thought process could simply be a misunderstanding on his part. Maybe Prompto hadn’t been feeling well over the last couple weeks and technically they should be in the middle of summer, and everyone tended to eat less when it got hotter. Unfortunately, it wasn’t down to the time of year. That became all too clear to Ignis when Prom jumped on to the defensive. 

“I am eating!” 

“I never said you weren’t, sweetheart.” Ignis said gently. “I am only checking to see if you feel well.” 

Prompto huffed looking down at the floor. “I feel fine.” 

_ That means you most certainly do not.  _ Ignis thought to himself, holding back a sigh. “Prom, I have noticed a change in your behaviour. You don’t seem… happy anymore.”

“I am happy!” Prompto protested. “I have you! We are alive! We may be stuck in an eternal night but I haven’t got anything to be sad about.” 

“Please explain to me why you haven’t spoken to either of your fathers and why the food in the house isn’t depleting like it should be, then?” 

“Dads have got their own issues to deal with; they don’t need me annoying them.” 

“Prom… you could never annoy them.” Ignis reminded him, 100% noticing that Prom had not responded to his question about food. 

“Yeah well one of my dad’s head is all over the place with the wall, and other is away a lot of the time.” Prom said back, trying to remove the sorrow from his tone. He failed miserably at it. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Ignis said, pulling him in for a hug. “They will always have time for you, you know that.” 

“Yeah I know…” Prom said, hugging him back. 

That was when Ignis noticed that Prompto had indeed gotten slimmer. Fear riding up his spine, Ignis held Prompto in the hug longer than what was necessary to give him comfort because he knew for a fact that his fiance was suffering. Why couldn’t he talk to him? It hurt to know Prom could be potentially starving himself again. Ignis couldn’t let this slide. Still holding on to his fiance, Ignis cleared his throat. 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t answer my question about the food.” 

“I am eating. I eat with you all the time.” Prom muttered out, annoyance leaking back in his tone. 

“Yes I know but what about when I am not here?” 

“Geez Ignis!” Prompto shouted, letting his fiance go. “I am eating! Stop nagging me!” 

Ignis frowned. Prompto didn’t get snappy. The last time he got snappy, in the way he was doing it now, was before he was first diagnosed with his illness. 

“I am not nagging, I am caring for you.” 

“It sounds like nagging!” 

“.... Prompto, I am starting to get really concerned.” 

“You don’t need to be!” 

“Alright, alright.” Ignis hushed him, seeing that Prom was starting to shake. 

There was something wrong. Something very wrong and unless Prompto wanted to open up and tell him, Ignis was never going to find out. But he had to know. 

“Can I explain to you what I am seeing and how I am feeling please?” Ignis asked calmly, hoping Prom would accept it. When he saw Prom nod, Ignis let go a sigh of relief and carried on talking. “I am concerned because the food isn’t declining as it should and you have been pulling away from everyone. Myself included. I love you and I don’t want to see you get ill again Prom. That is the last thing anyone wants.” 

“Well, I am not so you don’t need to worry and I love you too.” 

Prom went upstairs after that, leaving Ignis on his own to reflect on their conversation. Prom was lying to him. It was plain as day- the night they currently resided in. However, Ignis decided to leave it for a few days. He would watch Prompto, see if he was actually eating other than the food that he cooked for him and then decide what to do from there. Prom could be telling the truth and this entire thing could be in his head… Ignis seriously doubted that though. 

He was right to doubt it. 

Three days passed and only the food Ignis cooked was being eaten. Prompto still hadn’t gone out of his way to see a soul and he was becoming more agitated and more snappy with him. And… Prompto wasn’t holding him in bed anymore. He wasn’t giving him a hug as he left. These were all Prom’s telltale signs that something was terribly wrong. Ignis simply could not allow this to carry on. He tried to talk to Prom again about it but his fiance said it was nothing. He did try and encourage him to eat breakfast with him but Prom said he’d eat later. Another sign. Eventually things would get as bad as they once were and Ignis could simply not afford for that to happen. Not again. He could not watch the love of his life suffer like that again. 

Deciding he had no other option, Ignis went to the Citadel and knocked on the Marshal’s office oor. Prom would probably be very, very upset he was going behind his back and talking to his dad but at this moment in time, Ignis cared very little of what Prom thought of him because he was more concerned about what Prom thought of himself. Being allowed entry Ignis decided not to beat around the bush and got straight to the point. 

“Prom isn’t eating again.”

Cor snapped his head up from whatever he was doing and gave Ignis a fearful look. “Sorry?” 

“I am very sorry Cor, but I don’t know what else to do.” Ignis said before explaining everything to the Marshal. 

Ignis felt so bad. He watched as Cor’s feared face turned to one of horror. He didn’t want this to happen but equally, he would prefer to see Cor scared shitless than see Prom ill and so would everyone else. 

After he finished explaining, Ignis remained silent. This must be so tough for Cor to hear and he thought it best to be quiet for his sake. 

“And you don’t have a clue as to why this might be happening?” Cor asked, voice tearing at the seams. 

Ignis shook his head. “I am afraid not. He won’t speak to me either.” 

“Right.” Cor said, abruptly standing up. “Go and find Somnus and tell him what you told me. I am going to speak to Prom.” 

“Not Ardyn?” Ignis asked quickly before Cor could leave. 

“That’s why I am saying Somnus. If you tell Ardyn, he’ll lose his shit with you. If Somnus tells Ardyn, he can try and talk him down.”

Ignis nodded. Cor had a very good point.

* * *

Cor unlocked the door and went in without an invitation. Quite frankly he did not care if he was invading Prom’s privacy, if his son was not eating, Cor wanted to get to the bottom of it. Because like fuck was Cor losing his baby boy! It wasn’t happening! Not ever! 

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Prom questioned as his dad barged into the living room. 

“Ignis told me you aren’t eating.” Cor said bluntly and his heart shattered as he watched his son’s face drop to the floor. 

_ Fuck!  _

_ So it was true…  _

Prom said nothing and it caused Cor to become very very worried. 

“Mate, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing!” Prompto shouted. “Why are you getting involved?! Nothing is wrong!” 

“Right, yeah, like I am gonna believe that bullcrap!” Cor raised his voice back. “I know when you are lying, Prom! You have just lied to my face. I want to help you.” 

“There is nothing to help with!” 

“Really?!” 

“YES REALLY!” Prompto yelled rising to his feet. “Nothing is wrong with me! I am eating! I am not being sick! I am not over-exercising! I am FINE!” 

Cor held the bridge of his nose, letting go a sigh and he instantly regretted shouting the odds at his son. That was not a way to go about this. Just by looking at the most precious thing on the planet to him, he could tell that Prom was struggling. He should have known something was wrong when he kept arranging to meet up and then cancelling the last minute… 

“Okay.” Cor said, calming himself down. “Can we at least have a coffee, sit down and talk.” 

“There is nothing to talk about.” Prompto insisted, turning his gaze away from him. 

“You're my son, I always have something to discuss with you.” 

“Whatever.” Prompto rolled his eyes, pushing passed him to go to the kitchen. 

Cor told himself he wasn’t going to cry because what Prompto had just done, was treating him exactly like before. Cor still had nightmares about that day. The day he asked Prompto about his bloodied shirt and Prom claimed it was just a nosebleed. During that argument, Prompto said he wasn’t his son. That left a massive hole in the Marshal’s heart. One he wasn’t able to fill until Prom started to recover. Now, that ‘whatever’ had the same meaning behind it, just not as aggressive, but… somehow it still ripped his hearts to shreds. 

Taking in a small but deep breath, Cor followed Prom to the kitchen and watched as his son made two black coffees. 

Prom didn’t drink black coffee. It was always white with two sugars. 

Cor thanked his son, taking the coffee off the side, leaning against the cabinet, concern and upset bubbling away in his gut. He knew for certain if he let this continue, if he let Prompto brush this off it would only get worse and he couldn’t have that. 

“Prom-” Cor began, but his son rudely interrupted him. 

“Dad, if you are going to bang on about me not eating, you can leave.” Prompto said bluntly, sipping at his drink. 

“Right okay.” Cor said, knowing there was only one way to get through to him. “You don’t wanna talk about this because you feel ashamed.” 

“Dad, seriously.” Prom snapped. “You can leave if you keep this conversation up-” 

“I had a relapse last year.” 

Cor admitted, feeling like a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders. He hadn’t confided in anyone about that. Only Cid and Ardyn were privy to that information and Cor swore he would never let Prom learn it, but he had no choice in this situation. None at all. 

“What?” Prom whispered, guilt warping his tone.

Cor nodded. “I started drinking again last year. For about a month.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Cause I didn’t want you to be ashamed of me.” 

“Dad, of course, I am not!” Prompto said, putting his mug down, quickly wrapping his arms around his dad’s waist. “I am sorry that happened.” 

Cor hugged Prom back and closed his eyes to stop tears falling. He could feel how much weight Prom had lost since the last time they embraced. No, he wasn’t going to cry, not at all. Instead, he ran his fingers through his son’s hair and held onto him tighter then before. 

“It’s okay. These things happen. That’s fine. You just have to tell someone before it gets out of hand.” 

“Did you tell dad?” 

Cor shamefully shook his head. “No. I didn’t tell anyone. Cid found out by drinking from my water bottle.” 

Still holding Prom close, Cor went on to explain what had happened and that he had no idea why in the name of Eos he thought it would be a good idea to start drinking again. He just woke up one morning, thinking that he had been sober for more than 5 years and that he'd beaten his addiction and one drink would be okay to have. That was a mistake. His addiction came flooding back faster than his mind could possibly comprehend and so did his deceitful behaviour. From that day, he’d start to drink nothing but ‘apple juice’. He’d empty half the carton out and pour whisky in it to fill it up. They were the same colour, so when he sat down with Ardyn and they had breakfast together, his husband was none the wiser to the fact he was throwing alcohol down his throat. Since Ardyn hated the taste of apple juice he never checked the carton because why would he? Cor knew for a fact Ardyn trusted him never to drink again. He broke that trust. To begin with, it was only at breakfast he’d drink. Then Cor started taking some of the concoction to work with him in a flask to have during the day. Unfortunately, within a few days, he’d start drinking in the evenings too. Cor felt so fucking guilty as he cuddled up next to his husband, downing the poisonous mixture in front of him; but his brain kept telling him he needed more. Soon it got out of control. Cor started buying plastic water bottles, emptying them out and filling them all with vodka. He’d have it out on his desk all day and no one questioned it. He’d sit down, drinking pure vodka in front of Clarus, Somnus, Ardyn, Prom, whoever just the other side of his desk and he didn’t get caught once. It made Cor sick to his stomach because he knew what damage it would do if anyone found out. But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t tell anyone in case they were worried or were ashamed of him. So he suffered in silence. Kept drinking in private and hating himself because he could never bear to see the look of betrayal on Ardyn’s face if he found out. That was until Cid came by one day. His honorary dad picked up the bottle, thinking it was water, and drank from it. When Cor saw the man spit the liquid out, he couldn’t help but burst into tears and everything came out. By that point, Cor was drinking at least 150 to 300ml of vodka and a carton of whisky and apple juice just to get through the day. He told Cid how disgusted he was with himself but the need to drink was too strong to ignore. That he loved the way it tasted, loved the way it made him feel and he didn’t know how to stop. On that same day, Cid took him to Hammerhead for a few weeks to help him sober up. The cover story was Cid needed help around the garage as Cindy was busy in Lestallum helping folks fit their cars with UV headlights and no one bat an eyelid. Not even Ardyn did. His husband kissed him on the cheek and asked that he ring him every day. That was that. It made Cor feel so empty and guilty because… again he was lying to Ardyn. He didn’t want to anymore. The entire drive there Cor cried. He felt like such a failure and he felt so alone. As soon as they reached Hammerhead he went to bed and was out like a light. So exhausted from keeping the secret, so exhausted from crying; his body basically gave up. When he came around in the early hours of the morning was when he heard crying. Thinking it was Cid, Cor tried to locate him and soon recognised those sobs as Ardyn’s. Cor sat down on the floor, outside the room where they were talking, listening to how Cid and Ardyn felt about what was going on. To his amazement not once did they run his name down. Not once did they call him weak, all they wanted to do was help him and expressed how much love they had for him. Because they loved him and would support him Cor found the strength to stop again. 

“Do you get it now?” Cor asked, after a brief silence. “We all care about you so much. Being silent, Sunbeam, is not going to help you. It’s only going to get worse and Ignis, me, your dad, we don’t want that. We love you.” 

Cor held Prom tighter as he felt tears soak through his shirt. He didn’t know whether Prom was crying because of what he went through or if he was crying because Prom had finally realised the extent of what was happening to him again. Either way, Cor was just so relieved to have his son safe in his arms.

“I promised you, Prom, I would never let you suffer like that on your own again. And you’re not alone. You are never alone.” Cor promised, resting his cheek on his son’s hair. It wasn’t brittle like last time but it did feel wiry compared to its normal feather-like softness. Cor’s own eyes started to heat up and he knew deep down in his heart he had to make Prom see how valued he was. He knew the perfect way to do it. “You want to know something else, something I haven’t even told your dad. When I first saw you in that… glass container, with your beautiful big blue eyes staring at me. I wanted you. I wanted to take you home, look after you with dad and give you the best possible life I could provide. I fell in love with you almost instantaneously and that love, my baby boy, is never going to go. I will always, always protect and love you. No matter what.” 

“I love you too, daddy.” Prom whimpered, wiping his tears on Cor’s chest. “I just… I just… Iggy doesn’t want to marry me. And it’s because I am fat.”

“No, no, that’s not true.” Cor said quickly, lifting his head up so he could attempt to make eye contact with his son. “Prom, look at me.” 

“It is true!” Prom sobbed, eyes bloodshot. “We decided not to get married because Noctis isn’t here… it’s really because I am fat.” 

“No. He is so concerned about you. He’d probably go head to head with dad to prove his love for you. It’s got nothing to do with your image or your weight, mate. I thought the idea to wait was mutual?” 

“It was.” Prom nodded slowly. 

“Then why do you think this?” 

Prompto shrugged. “I don’t know… maybe he… he was using Noct’s return as an excuse.” 

Cor shook his head and decided that this conversation was best suited to sitting down. 

They left their coffee in the kitchen to go cold as the pair talked into the late hours of the evening discussing everything that was hurting Prom and what they could do to help him. Putting Prom through therapy again seemed like the best option, it worked before but the only problem was finding the right person to help his son. They were lucky enough to be living in Insomnia. While the rest Lucis was hit hard economically when the wall went up; Insomnia’s only dipped silently, meaning that practices such as psychiatry and therapy were accessible. Cor was going to make damned sure Prom got the help he needed.

* * *

The pair didn’t sleep a wink, but they went to the Citadel nonetheless, as they both had people to see. Prom promised he’d go and speak to Ardyn about what was going on because to him his dada deserved to know. He deserved to know what was going on in his head. Whereas Cor, found Ignis. It didn’t look as if the poor man had slept either. By the cans of ebony mounting on the side, his theory was all but confirmed. 

Cor smiled at him. “Ignis, you will give yourself a heart condition with all the caffeine you consume.” 

“I more than likely have one already, thanks to Noctis.” Ignis said, rising to his feet. “Is he okay?” 

“You were right. He’s not well.” 

Cor hardened his stare as he watched the composed advisors face break. 

Ignis crumbled but not once did he let a tear fall. He stood there, nodded, more than likely guilt ridden for not doing something sooner, or speaking out sooner, but Cor did not blame him for that. Quite the opposite in fact. 

The Marshal crossed the room and placed a hand to his future son-in-law’s shoulder and sighed. “Listen, don’t beat yourself up. I got you to thank for flagging this up. He’ll be okay.” 

“So he is- sorry. So he is going to speak to someone to help him?” Ignis questioned, voice breaking. 

Cor nodded. “Yeah.”

This was the first time he saw Ignis cry. 

Cor gulped he didn’t really know what to do as Ignis silently wept in front of him. He would never tell anyone who expressed themselves in this manner to knock it off. Never. Ignis needed to let this out. To encourage him to do so, Cor carefully led him to the sofa, sat him down and gave him some water. Ignis took it, choking on his tears before sipping at the liquid to calm himself down.

When Cor thought Ignis was calm enough he told him what Prom said - he had his son’s permission to do so - he told him how he felt about their engagement being put on hold but Cor also said that Ignis shouldn’t feel bad for doing that. They had both agreed to hold their wedding back and it was the darkest part of Prom’s mind that had done this. This was no one’s fault and Ardyn would feel exactly the same way. 

“This could have been prevented though… If I never suggested it.” Ignis sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and fingers. 

Cor shook his head. “No. Prom’s going through a relapse. Something else might have triggered it. It’s not your fault. And my son thinks the world of you. He’d probably feel worse if he thought you blamed yourself.” 

“That’s because he is too pure.” Ignis smiled, agreeing with Cor. 

“You got that right.” 

“I just love him so much and the idea of him suffering and not being able to tell me…” Ignis began to say but trailed off unable to finish his words. 

That made Cor pause. Those words hit home hard because he knew Ardyn felt like that when Cor failed to tell him things. In that moment he knew that Ignis was more than perfect for his son. Because Ignis loved and looked at Prom exactly how Ardyn did for him. Maybe it should be Ardyn sitting here talking to him and not the other way around. However, Cor could give him advice that Ardyn may never be able to give to him.

Cor’s leg started to twitch and he just prayed Ignis didn’t notice too much. “You know what Ignis, there will be times Prom gets like this. He can’t help it, it’s simply who he is. But… an ‘I love you’ an ‘your the most important person breathing to me’ and a good hug, will go a long way in helping him recover. I promise.” 

Silence fell for a few seconds. Ignis was a smart man. Cor knew he hadn’t missed the fact he was speaking of the many things Ardyn said and did for him to keep him afloat. However, he didn’t mention it. He stood up, thanked him for the advice and headed towards the door to find Prom. Cor encouraged it. His son needed to be with the man he loved to feel better after all-

“Cor?” 

Cor turned his attention towards the door and was a little confused why Ignis hadn’t left yet. “Yeah?” 

“Prompto is so lucky to have yourself and Ardyn as his fathers.” 

Cor couldn’t help but smile. That was probably the simplest, yet, most thoughtful thing Ignis had ever said to him. He couldn’t find the words to say thank you. Instead he said something much more significant. 

“Prom is lucky to have found a great love in you. Now go and see him.”

“I will. Perhaps you should see Ardyn.”

Cor nodded.

He needed to be held and told he was loved too. Ardyn was probably feeling the same way after finding out about Prom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember communication is key in life because just a simple; 'I'm here for you' or 'How are you?' can save someone's life! Spread the love and never the hate people, and remember you are valued. Even if you can't see if yourself. 
> 
> Sending virtual hugs to everyone who needs one today XD


End file.
